


Sleep Alone

by GhostTownExit



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit
Summary: "The Dream of Love is a two-hearted dream."Why let a measly thing like death stand in the way of love?





	Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danegen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/gifts).



> Note: This vid includes bright and flashing lights.


End file.
